


Papi and Papa

by bluemadridista



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Adoption, Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-08
Updated: 2013-08-08
Packaged: 2017-12-22 19:27:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/917145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluemadridista/pseuds/bluemadridista
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by the pic above the fic...<br/>Fluff in which Fabrique adopts a little Chinese boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Papi and Papa

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cescky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cescky/gifts).



> Disclaimer: None of this is true. I don't know or own Fabrique or the little boy in the pic. I don't know anything about that adorbs little boy. The pic just inspired me to write this fic.

 

~~~

“You are going to shake right out of that chair,” Gerard remarked.

Cesc was jittering in a way that would have made Gerard wonder if he had consumed some sort of illegal substance if he didn’t know any better. But he knew Cesc better than anyone. When Cesc was excited, he jittered and sometimes shook uncontrollably. At the moment, he was more excited than Gerard had ever seen him. They were currently seated in the office of a cramped Chinese Orphanage. They had been waiting three years to adopt their boy. Boys were rare when adopting from China, but they had recently been called about a two-year-old that desperately needed some loving parents. Now, it seemed though he had patiently waited years, the last minutes of waiting were killing Cesc.

“What is taking so long?” he complained, pouting at Gerard. His knee was shaking up and down.

Gerard reached over and pushed it down. “It’s been ten minutes since the guy walked out. Give him a chance to get our boy together, okay?”

“What if he hates me, Geri? What if he hates us both? What if he needs a mom? What if he _wants_ a mom? He had a mom, you know?”

“All babies do at one point, Cescky…” Gerard chuckled. He was nervous too, but he had a better handle on his nerves.

“Gerard, do you really think this is a time for joking?” Cesc snapped. His knee was moving under Gerard’s hand.

Gerard tightened his grip on it. “Do you really think it’s not? Cesc, they’re bringing out baby in here in a few minutes. You don’t want to be all nervous. You’ll make him nervous.”

“See! I’ll make him nervous! He’ll hate me!”

Gerard removed his hand from Cesc’s knee and covered his face with both his hands. “Cesc, we’ve been preparing for this for years now. You’re going to be a great father. You’re always taking care of Villa’s kids when they come around and they love you.”

“That’s because they can go home to their own dad and their _mom_. Kids need a mom, don’t they?”

“As much of a girl as you are sometimes, they’ll be fine,” Gerard muttered.

Cesc gaped. “Geri!”

“Sorry, sorry. I was joking. Cesc, babies need a mom to be born, but we can give this little boy everything he needs. We don’t need a woman and neither does he. I haven’t even seen him and I already know that I’ll do anything for him.”

“Me too, Ger, but what if he doesn’t want us? We’re coming here to take him away from his country and we’re going to change his name. What if he hates that?”

“Cescky, he’s two. We’re taking him away from a crowded orphanage in an overcrowded country where he has no family or anything. And Leo is not so much different than Li Wei. Besides… he’s two! He’s going to love you as soon as you take him and squeeze him the way you squeeze everyone you love.” Gerard stood up and pulled Cesc up from his chair. He hugged him tightly.

Cesc was unconvinced. His arms hung limply at his sides.

“Come on! Don’t be stubborn. Give me a Cescky squeeze!” Gerard squeezed him and gave him a little shake. “Do it!”

Despite all of his worries, Cesc smiled and hugged his fiancé tightly. “I love you, Geri.”

Gerard kissed the top of Cesc’s head and mumbled, “I love you too.”

When the orphanage manager walked back into the office, the men split apart. Gerard slid his hand into Cesc’s and gave it a squeeze. The man was followed into the room by a small Chinese woman holding an adorable toddler in her arms.

Cesc’s available hand flew to his mouth and gasped. “That’s our baby,” he whispered, squeezing Gerard’s hand.

Gerard smiled and led him to the doorway. The small woman held the two-year-old out to Gerard, but Cesc stepped forward to take the baby. The baby held his arms out and climbed into his new daddy’s arms. “Hi there,” Cesc said softly.

The baby remained silent the entire time Cesc held him, so he and Gerard could finalize things. Their flight was scheduled to leave as soon as they wrapped things up, so they planned to have the long plane ride to explain things to their new son and talk to him. They were happy to learn what few words he did speak were English ones. Cesc thought they should continue teaching him English while Gerard though it would be a good idea to get him started with Spanish and Catalan as soon as possible.

Their plans were derailed when the baby fell asleep as soon as the plane took off. “Glad he’s a good flyer at least,” Gerard commented, tugging a little blue blanket around the small boy.

“That woman that brought him in said he hasn’t been eating well since his mom died, so he sleeps a lot. Geri, that’s so sad. What if he’s sick?”

“He’s not sick, Cesc. They had a doctor look at him before we arrived today. We’ll get him all healthy. Don’t worry.”

Gerard was happy that his little boy slept the entire flight and even Cesc managed sleep a couple of hours. He stayed awake, watching them both. When the flight landed, he carried the baby off the plane, and Cesc stayed close by his side. They rushed the baby out through a special back entrance to avoid being seen, and climbed into an awaiting car that would ferry them home.

The baby stayed awake for the short ride home, staring out the window, watching his new world fly by from him comfortable place laying against Cesc’s chest. Gerard thought they should try to talk with him, but Cesc insisted they give him some time to adjust to having just woken up in a new place before they started bothering him with introductions and questions.

“See… you’re going to be a great father,” Gerard whispered, kissing Cesc’s cheek and helping him and the baby out of the car.

“So are you,” Cesc replied, smiling. “Let’s take him to his new room.”

As soon as they reached the new baby room, Cesc placed little Li/Leo on his feet. The toddler stood still for a few moments, glancing up at both of his new fathers before he finally toddled around the room. He inspected all of the toys – from plushies to blocks to train sets, his toddler bed, and even the open closet filled with clothes and shoes for him.

Cesc and Gerard joined him in the closet. Cesc pulled down his miniature Spain NT kit and showed it off. “Your new daddies bought you these, because we play football,” Cesc explained.

The baby stared blankly at him. Gerard laughed. “He’ll learn soon enough, Cescky.” Gerard knelt next to his new son and pulled Cesc down with him. “You like this room, little guy?” The little one nodded in reply.

“Maybe you should call him his new name,” Cesc whispered as if he was a little kid telling a secret in class – hand in front of his mouth and all.

Gerard snickered. “You like the name Leo, little guy?” Again, the little boy nodded. Being only two, he probably would have nodded at just about anything the nice men said to him, but Gerard and Cesc considered this a great triumph.

Cesc smiled proudly. “That was my idea, hijo. Leo was my idea. I’m your daddy Cesc, but…”

Gerard put a hand on Cesc’s arm to stop him when he started rambling. “But you can call him papi and you can call me papa. Would you like that?”

The little boy stood bewildered, staring at his new parents for a few moments before he glanced at Cesc, pointed, and said, “Papi?”

Both of the men grinned like proud fathers. Cesc covered his mouth and started to cry like a girl. The little boy blinked and turned his attention to Gerard. “Papa?”

Gerard scooped him up and hugged him tightly, crying… like a man, the manliest of men, and no one was going to say otherwise.

**Author's Note:**

> It's is like 3 AM, okay? So if there any errors (there probably are) just ignore them or leave a comment about it if it's really bad. I can't be held accountable for my actions at this hour. Hope you enjoyed this little fluff thing. *mwah*


End file.
